Merits: Supernatural
Merits and Flaws can be selected only during character creation and are purchased using freebie points (although existing Merits and Flaws can be removed or new ones added by the Storyteller during the course of the chronicle). Each Merit has its own point cost, while each Flaw has a point value which adds to the amount of freebie points a player can spend during the creation process. A character may take as many Merits as the player can afford, but no character may have more than seven points' worth of Flaws. The seven possible freebie points earned through taking Flaws (when combined with the 15 freebie points from character creation) can give a character a total of up to 22 freebie points to spend in other areas. [ 1 ] Ancestor Ally ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 482 ) * Prerequisite: Ancestors Background One of your ancestor spirits is particularly close to you. You have -2 to your difficulty to contact this ancestor via your Ancestors Background. Flesh out your special ancestor with a name, personality characteristics, significant abilities or powers, details about her life, and her reputation among Garou. [ 1 ] Moon-Bound ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 482 ) You are more in tune with your auspice than most Garou. When Luna waxes in your auspice, you receive one extra die to each of your rolls. Correspondingly, when Luna wanes in your auspice, you receive one less die to every roll. [ 1 ] Spirit Magnet ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 482 ) You naturally attract the attention of the spirits whenever you cross the Gauntlet into the Umbra. Most of the time, the Umbral inhabitants are simply curious, gathering around you to see who you are and what you're doing in their "neck of the woods." Occasionally you attract more than you bargained for -- Banes are also likely to come calling. None of the spirits who collect in your vicinity are under your command unless you use a Gift that allows you to command them or influence them in some way. [ 3 ] Danger Sense ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 483 ) You've got a knack for knowing when something bad is about to happen. When you are in danger but not aware of it, the Storyteller should make a secret roll against your Perception + Alertness; the difficulty corresponds to the immediacy of the danger. If the roll succeeds, you are given a sense of foreboding. Multiple successes may refine the feeling and give an indication of direction, distance, or nature of the threat. [ 3 ] Lucky ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 483 ) You enjoy some special favor from Gaia or some other powerful spirit. You may re-roll any three failed rolls per story, including botches, but you may try only once per failed roll. [ 3 ] Natural Channel ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 483 ) You find crossing the Gauntlet easier than many of your fellow Garou. The difficulty for stepping sideways is one less for you. [ 4 ] True Love ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 483 ) You have a true love -- a Kinfolk, human, wolf, or perhaps even another Garou. Simply the knowledge that this individual exists provides joy and strength to you even in the darkest hour. The Wyrm may be winning, the battle may be endless, but you know there is something beyond the esoteric to keep fighting for. When you are suffering, the thought of your true love gives you strength. In game terms, this Merit allows you one automatic success on any Willpower roll, but only when you are actively striving to protect or come closer to your true love. Also, the power of your love may be strong enough to protect you from other supernatural forces (at the Storyteller's discretion). However, having a true love may also be a hindrance, and they may require aid (or even rescue) from time to time. True Love between Garou (even if it is not acted upon) may be seen as near-enough to a breach of the Litany to cause scorn or even scandal if it is suspected by others, making it appropriate justification for a Dark Secret Flaw as well. [ 6 ] Immune To Wyrm Emanations ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 483 ) Gaia has blessed you with a powerful resistance to the poisons of the Wyrm. Although you still take damage from balefire, supernaturally-caused radiation, Wyrm elementals, or other forms of Wyrm toxins, you do not suffer any dice pool penalties from them. Banes cannot possess you. [ 7 ] Silver Tolerance ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 483 ) You are blessed with an extremely unusual tolerance toward silver. You may soak silver damage in any form at difficulty 8, although this does not change the type of damage that silver does.